Molecular Combustion
Molecular Combustion is the ability to make molecules speed up to the point that causes an explosion. The power is channeled through hand gestures, and is one of the strongest offensive powers possessed by the Charmed Ones. Overview With a simple hand gesture, users can blow up both living and artificial beings. However, some beings can reconstitute themselves after having their molecules separated. Despite its destructive effect, some beings are completely immune to the power; for example, the power doesn't always work on upper-level demons, as evidenced on multiple occasions; many upper-level beings can only be knocked back a few feet or have certain body parts destroyed. Some beings can regenerate the said body part. Also, The Cleaners and Barbas(after stealing Cole's powers from the Demonic Wasteland) have crushed Piper's blasts. Users can also blow up inanimate objects such as doors, stones and cars. Though this may sometimes create and cause a lasting fire. However, skilled users can exploit this and start fires purposefully. It appears that blowing up an inanimate object or another power may on occasion create ripples in the air that will thrust things away. This is a side-effect of the explosion, not something that can be consciously controlled. It should also be noted that, some objects are too big to combust, as seen when Piper tried to blow up the doors leading to Glynnis' Fortress, but her power didn't even scorch it. Certain users can deviate Energy Balls and Fireballs back at demons, by blasting them in mid-air, and sending them back in the direction they came from, or defusing them. It is a learned skill, titled "Deviation". Potions Piper created a potion in mid-2001 to replicate this power after The Source stole her active powers. Despite making a full pot, only one vile was ever shown to be used. Phoebe used the vile to vanquish the Darklighter,The Source had sent to steal Paige's powers and kill Leo. Despite this, it's logical to assume that this potion was created and used more than once, since Piper can easily vanquish lower-level demons using her power. Examples Piper developed this power nearly three years after her powers were reawakened. She activates it by pointing her hands in the direction of the thing she wants to blow up. When Piper first developed this power, it alternated unpredictably with her freezing power, especially after the death of her sister, Prue. The reason being her emotions were off balance, causing her powers to be highly unstable. After she recovered from Prue's death, and as time went by, she relied less on her anger to activate it. As she became more comfortable with her power, she found that can selectively target individual body parts on a demon. She also learned to control the strength of her ability varying between destroying a single target to creating tiny explosions. When Piper gets emotional she loses control of the power, as seen when her and Leo were having marital difficulties, as the power is heavily tied to her emotions. When Leo walked away from her during an argument, she unintentionally destroyed the door he had just walked through. Though, the more emotional Piper gets, the stronger her power grows but also the more uncontrollable it is, when she blew up the door unintentionally she used one finger that shows the magnitude of power is greatly enhanced when she is overwhelmed with a lot of emotions. By 2006, Piper's powers had grown so powerful she was able to blow up a member of The Triad, Baliel, with three hits to his chest. However, Baliel's power had been significantly reduced when he accidentally vanquished one of his compatriots, thus weakening the collective. She also showcased an even greater mastery over her power, being able to hit the edge of an energy balls or fireballs and send it back in the direction it came from or guide it to another target. In 2009, While inside the Nexus of The All, Piper became able to use her powers to their full potential, allowing her to blow up eight soulless automatons at once. It is hinted that Piper's powers will advance to this stage naturally at some point in the future. Category:Offensive Power Category:Powers